


two psychic boys

by requinamour



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, my gay heart stopped when i saw dizzee and thor so this is for my babes...i love 'em both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requinamour/pseuds/requinamour
Summary: "You read my mind."





	

                He meets Thor again at the writer’s bench, three weeks later, late at night.

                After the party, the pill, the kiss, the dancing—Dizzee found himself on the subway home. Thor bumped up against him, close enough to whisper in his ear.

                “Viva la revoluciòn.” He heard the soft smile in Thor’s voice, the way that the lips he had known intimately for a single moment must have turned up gently at the corners.

                “You read my mind.” And then Dizzee stepped out the same way that he did that first time he met Thor, who promptly disappeared, not just from the bench but from _any_ tagging around the city. Not even at the tunnel. Once a phantom, always a phantom, they said.

                Until now.

                “What’s up, Rumi?” Thor grins brightly, holding his hand out. Dizzee meets it in same, shaking it firmly.

                “Haven’t seen you in a while, man. You run out of cannons?” It’s a stupid joke, but Thor shakes his head and chuckles.

                “No, just been doing some soul-searching. I’ve been working on something big in the black book. That’s why I’m here actually.” He gestured outwards. “I wanna work together. I mean, I wanna make something awesome. Larger than life. I’m talking collaboration, you know?”

                Dizzee feels a weird sense of honor. He works alone on his pieces because it’s easier to run that way. Boo coming along every now and then isn’t quite the same as _collaborating._

                Thor smiles that soft smile, moving golden wisps of hair away from his face. “I haven’t felt so inspired since…” He trails off. Not embarrassed so much as cautious. Dizzee just nods.

                “Hell yeah, dude. Where to?”

* * *

 

                They end up near the trains again. The nights are muggy, summer in the Bronx scorching, the half-dark of the skyline dotted with the flames of used-to-be apartments. The shadows of the trains are just barely enough to hide any bombers, so there they stay, leaning up against the side of the cars.

                “Damn, that Koch already get around to buffing some of those beautiful pieces. It’s the color of our skin and the color of our paints that the big cats in Brooklyn hate.” Dizzee sighs, examining the bitten ends of his painted nails, still blue and red, but tipped with the green he’s been using in his pieces more recently.

                “More room for us, huh?” Thor nudges him, his blue eyes already mapping out ideas on the side of one car. “End to end, maybe, or…”

                “Yeah, this spot’s alright.” Picking up a can, he tags Rumi 411 onto the newly painted car. Thor follows suit, curling the loop of the R in his name to the beginning R in Rumi. Dizzee’s lips quirk up into a smile. “Right on.”

                Sirens are a near constant refrain in the Bronx, but Dizzee catches their wail blocks away. Since Koch’s election, the cops have been cracking down on any “graffiti crooks.”

                “We should save this for another time. I mean, you know, so we can make it real special.” It’s not just the cops but the promise of seeing Thor again that makes Dizzee suggest it. Thor searches his face.

         “Yeah. ‘Course.” Thor says.

         “Plus?” Dizzee raises his eyebrows. “I wanna see your piece again.”

         They amble over to the tunnel, so different from the first frantic run that led to their meeting. The heat closes in on them, familiar to any bomber who’s spent a night on a piece.

          Dizzee steps back, scanning the piece. He’s seen it but Thor’s added on to it, brighter flowers adorning the words “every parcel of my being is in full bloom”, certain tones dommed and embellished. “It’s fucking beautiful, man. I love it.”

           “Just adding some more…pizzazz. I wanted to add more color. Match your genius or something.”

           “Nah man. Guys at the bench think you got styles. I think you do too. It’s nice.” Dizzee steps back in line with Thor. “It’s real nice.” He repeats.

           They stand for a moment and Thor turns to Dizzee.

           “You gonna do another piece with your alien?” Thor shakes his head. “God, I still think that’s such a stroke of genius. How do you think of that shit?”

           “Lysergic tabs.” Thor and Dizzee meet eyes and bust out laughing for a solid minute, echoing around them in the dark. Once they recover, Dizzee swings around, leaning against the mural, feeling oddly vulnerable. “Well, y’know. Like I’m him and he’s me. I don’t have to think so much, he just shows up there in my head. All my thoughts, forming, from puzzle pieces to perfect pictures.”

            “What do you mean?” Thor folds his arms, tilts his head in a way that makes his hair fall into his eyes again.

            “I mean what I said, he’s me. Like…I ain’t never gonna get into anywhere the way I look. It’s one color for another. Some top hat and some tie won’t stop any guns. Sometimes man,” He exhales deeply, looking up like the black of the tunnel will break forth the pinpricks of light he’s about to wax on about. “Sometimes I think I don’t even belong here or anywhere. Not with the bombers, with the family, the Get Down Brothers. I think I must be some sort of alien or some creature from beyond the stars that’s just spending time down here. It’s weird, man. Like I’m on some lonely wavelength all by myself. And then if I share it with people, they won’t get it either. And like no one else really gets me.”

             Thor is staring at him and whether with contempt or with pity, Dizzee doesn’t know. When he speaks up though, it’s filled with a sort of tenderness. “Not even at the party?”

              Dizzee shakes his head. “Not really. I mean I liked it, you know? But they didn’t even wanna let me in at the door at first.” He meets Thor’s eyes and they are filled with that same softness. “I liked it with you though. Dancing and all that.” The blue in his eyes seems brighter. “Kissing. That was nice.”

               “I liked it too.” Thor bites his lip nervously.

               “It was like…” Dizzee never struggles to find words to describe how he feels, but he’s struggling now. It’s not like he doesn’t usually say what other people think is nonsense, but he wants Thor to understand, _needs_ him to understand what’s going through his head. “When we was kissing we were connected. Not just physically though. The constellations turned into some sort of path and we were…or like…” Dizzee falters, his eyes falling. “The magnificent galaxy was disappearing or coming all together but it was just us. Or…” He looks right at Thor again and Thor looks hesitant and sweet, his lips sort of parted. “I like hanging with you, Thor. Like you get me. You make me feel free from being all alone.”

                Thor’s eyelashes close, slowly. Magically even. And Thor kisses him again, longer than he did in SoHo. A little sweeter too, and this, _this_ is what he meant to describe, the feeling of being suspended among meteors and stars and looking down at all the planets together. It’s more vivid and intense than the same sort of jumpy feeling he gets when he sees Thor, like something is blooming inside of him.

                When they part, Dizzee presses his forehead to Thor’s again, tucks the loose blond hairs behind Thor’s ear. Thor, in turn, trails his fingers gently over Dizzee’s cheek.

                Thor’s smile makes his eyes supernova bright. “You read my mind.”

                Dizzee’s not sure how wide he’s smiling, but he leans forward, closes his eyes, and lets their smiles touch.


End file.
